Waiting Too Long
by Nichole Leigh
Summary: Rachel runs interference between Luke and Lorelai....I DID NOT WRITE THIS BUT HAVE PERMISSION TO POST IT HERE!


THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!! It was written by my twin chica and used with full permission from her website Feel free to R&R I'll pass along whatever you say. The only reason I'm posting this is so my sequel to it makes a little more sense. So read that one next. ;)  
  
Title: Waiting Too Long  
  
Author: Eve  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: L/L  
  
Spoilers: Post Love, Daisies and Troubadours, loosely  
  
for all of S1  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Amy Sherman Paladino, the  
  
WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the actors who bring  
  
them to life. Please don't sue, all you'll get is some  
  
stuffed animals and notebooks!  
  
Summary: Rachel inadvertantly urges Luke and Lorelai  
  
to confront some unresolved feelings...  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, I whipped this up in 45 minutes  
  
the night before the premeire. I wanted to post it  
  
beforehand, but turned out my email account was  
  
bouncing emails and all that good stuff. SO anyways,  
  
excelsius!  
  
"Mom! Can you get that?"  
  
Lorelai grumbled to herself as she searched her  
  
living room looking for the cordless. "Just because  
  
you're upstairs prepaing for a 'reunion' dinner, and  
  
I'm stuck at home while my potential fiance is at a  
  
department head meeting doesn't mean that I should  
  
have to--ha! gotcha!" she interrupted herself  
  
triumphantly as she pulled the phone out from between  
  
the cushions. "Hello?" she said, plopping back onto  
  
the couch.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai? It's Rachel."  
  
"Rachel? Um, hi..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's kind of out of the blue," she  
  
laughed. "But I figured I'd just all to check in on  
  
Star's Hollow."  
  
"You mean, ask about Luke," Lorelai said bluntly.  
  
She could hear Rachel's sigh through the phone line.  
  
"That wasn't my main resaon, but I'll admit I"m  
  
interested."  
  
"You really hurt him you know," she replied  
  
seriously. "At least if the lost puppy dog look on his  
  
face is any indication."  
  
"I know, but...it had to be done."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look, let's drop this for now. How are you doing?"  
  
Lorelai took the change of subject in stride,  
  
promising herself she'd steer the conversation back to  
  
Luke. "Well, I got proposed to, so I guess I can't  
  
complain."  
  
"Proposed?! But I thought you said...by who?"  
  
"Max," shje replied with a smile. She remained  
  
oblivious to Rachel's stuttering. "1000 daisies, can  
  
you believe it? Of course, then it turned out that old  
  
Mrs. Pearson is *allergic* to daisies, but really,  
  
where can you put 1000 daisies? So--"  
  
"Lorelai, sorry to interrupt, but I have to go.  
  
I'll talk to you later. Bye!"  
  
Lorelai disconnected her phone confusedly as the  
  
dial tone reverberated in her ear.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" Rory asked as she  
  
bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Rachel, if you can believe that one."  
  
"did you bitch her out?" Rory asked off-handedly,  
  
fidgeting with her hair.  
  
"No..." Lorelai turned her full attention to her  
  
dauther. "Honey, you look beautiful!"  
  
"It's not too much?" she asked, running her hands  
  
down the full maroon skirt.  
  
"You'll knock his socks off."  
  
"Oh, but then his feet would be cold."  
  
"He'll be too dazzled by you to notice."  
  
There was a beep from the front of the house. "Ok,  
  
bye bye, have fun, don't stay out too late, save me a  
  
meatball!"  
  
Rory stuck out her tongue before sassily blowing  
  
her mother a kiss. "Bye, I will, I won't, not on your  
  
life!"  
  
Lorelai stared at the shut door wearing a faint  
  
smile before sighing to herself. "Off to Lukes."  
  
When Lorelai came to the diner and hour later, she  
  
could see right away it was nearly empty except for  
  
Luke and...Rachel? She opened the door as quietly as  
  
possible.  
  
"You took to long!" Rachel was saying.  
  
"Look, Rachel, I'm not going to have you come back  
  
just to tell me who I should--Lorelai."  
  
Rachel spun around to catch Lorelai's half grin.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?"  
  
Luke nearly smiled in memory, but he caught  
  
Rachel's heated gaze. "Coward," she mumbled fiercly as  
  
she stood to brush her lips against his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, it was nice seein you too!" he called as she  
  
left, only giving Lorelai an apologetic smile.  
  
"What was-"  
  
"*Don't* ask," Luke told her.  
  
"Ok, I can take a hint. Where was she, at least?"  
  
"Hartford," he replied teresly. "What are you doing  
  
here?"  
  
"Well, I came for some coffee and friendly banter,  
  
but given the situation, I'd settle for coffee."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He went behind the counter and banging everything  
  
possible started to brew a new pot.  
  
"So what did you wait too long for?" she asked  
  
cheerfully, perching on a stool.  
  
"I thought you said you could take a hint."  
  
"I can, I just usually choose not to."  
  
"Well, I choose for you. Shutup."  
  
"Ah, now you're rousing my curiosity. What, pray  
  
tell, has you all tied up in knots? A secret, lustful,  
  
relationship perhaps?"  
  
"Now you're just being annoying," he complained,  
  
setting the coffee in front of her.  
  
"Or maybe you don't actually cook you're food, you  
  
have a little elf in the back thats demanding a higher  
  
salary-"  
  
"She thought I should admit I had 'feelings' for  
  
you, alright? Jesus." Luke grumbled.  
  
She nearly choked on her coffee. "Feelings?" she  
  
sputtered. "Like relationshippy type feelings? Like  
  
wearing matching baseball caps type of feelings?"  
  
"Yeah." Luke tried to get the word out lightly, but  
  
it sounded painful.  
  
"Oh wow!" she laughed. "First I though she was  
  
cruel, but now I know the truth-she's insane."  
  
"Lorelai?" Luke braced himself on the counted,  
  
inches away from her face.  
  
"Yes?" she said, still wearing a grin.  
  
"Shutup."  
  
And not really knowning how she ended up in such a  
  
compromising position, Luke's lips were on hers, and  
  
her hands were on his face. The next second they were  
  
both breathing hard, and Lorelai's eyes were wide  
  
staring into his.  
  
"That," he begain with a smirk. "Is what I waited  
  
too long for."  
  
She silently agreed.  
  
end 


End file.
